


龙骑士29

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: lanwangji/weiwuxian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao





	龙骑士29

等魏无羡终于肯从衣物下面钻出来时，憋得辛苦，两眼难免有些红，甚至还坠着了些许生理性的泪珠。  
白龙把盗贼拉近，擦去他眼角的晶莹，有些手无足措地道：“吐出来，快吐出来。”  
魏无羡捂着嘴，摇了摇头，过了一会才拿开手，道：“吃下去了。”  
白龙怔怔地看着魏无羡，什么话都说不出来。  
魏无羡不以为耻，反而回味了一番，冲白龙一吐舌头，又张开嘴给对方看，评价道：“挺填肚子的，以后不愁储备粮了。”  
他这么说，一点没意识到自己是个什么模样。就算不说他嘴唇艳红，满面晕红，单是那唇角还挂着的污浊，还有眼尾挂着的那点得意和春情，就已经比小画册里的更加招人不知多少倍。  
在这巨大的冲击下，再坚实的壁垒也被全部打碎。白龙仿佛被人狠狠欺负了一通，一小片清浅的粉红从耳根爬上了脸颊眉梢，像冰霜中开出了一朵桃花，莫名艳丽。  
魏无羡看得欢喜，凑过去亲亲白龙的眉尾和脸颊，把自己沾上的污浊也蹭到了白龙的脸上，道：“蓝湛，我遇见你之前掉的那个坑，一定是艾露恩对我最大的赐福，掉得太值得了。”  
白龙微垂着的视线上移，终于和魏无羡又一次遇上。那眼神太深，又有一闪即逝的凶戾。  
魏无羡还在飘飘然，荡漾在和白龙“勾搭成奸”的愉悦之中，一点也没察觉这眼神之中的强行隐忍，几乎快要崩断安全线了。他只以为白龙还没享受够，于是又道：“不错吧，以后我们可以经常这样。但是下次你也要吃一吃我的，不然用手帮我也行。咱俩都这么亲密了，那藏书阁……”  
他话还没说完，金币山就卷起了一阵遮天盖地的冰雾，无数金币随着雾气翩然起舞，又从半空中纷纷扬扬落回地上，最后，堆成一座平坦又华美的黄金床。只是这床比普通的床大了数十倍，足够一头龙在上面翻滚折腾了。魏无羡看得目瞪口呆，没成想白龙反手一甩，把他一下子丢上黄金床，又从上方压下来，一口咬住了盗贼的尖耳朵。  
魏无羡又痒又疼，连忙往上推搡白龙，道：“别，你别这么着急，我说的是下次，你别勉强……”  
白龙一言不发，舌尖在盗贼的耳廓里搔刮一圈。  
暗夜精灵顿时手酸脚软，气都喘不匀了，虚弱地道：“蓝、蓝湛……唔……”  
他想说“快停下”，可他的衣服和白龙的这套构造似乎完全相同，龙爪子轻车熟路地伸到了他两腿之间，指尖上不知道沾了什么湿黏黏的东西，不费多少力气，就挤进了一个他从没想过的地方。  
魏无羡：“你……你把什么东西放进来了？”  
其实不过随口一问，不用想，他也感受到了那是一根修长的手指。温度有点冷，魏无羡下意识想并拢双腿，可这么一来，异物感更加强烈，连指节的弯曲弧度都清晰可辨。他忍不住“啊”了一声，微微蹙起了眉，心道，原来男子与男子之间要这么干？那刚才的一发，难道还不能算全套？但被白龙压在下面，体会着正被开发新功能的某个器官，让魏无羡颇感新奇，忍不住问：“这里能行吗，你那么大……”  
蓝湛两眼浮起一点血丝，道：“……先试试。”  
里面挤进了三根手指，胀痛感已经取代了新奇，魏无羡喃喃念着：“嘶……这也太撑了，我得放松……我放松……”  
他这么自我说服，但扛不住压迫感，身体还是不由自主地紧绷着。  
白龙毫不催促，可他一旦稍加放松，手指就会探入更深，像在他体内攻城略地，不留任何喘息的余地。那侵袭的指尖不止往深处挤，还撑起来，反复拓宽着内壁。一阵又一阵的钝痛直袭体内最柔软的地方，这叫魏无羡如何放松得了，他身体绷紧，不受控制地直打哆嗦，冷汗也止不住地往外冒，含泪道：“不不不……不行了，你、你……”  
蓝湛：“……很疼吗？”  
魏无羡抱着他的脖子，道：“疼啊，当然疼。”  
蓝湛手指一顿，缓缓向外退却。  
不行，不能让蓝湛半途而废。  
盗贼一咬牙，心一横，视死如归地敞开双腿，夹住蓝湛的腰，道：“别退，我不是喊停，你……你慢点来，我们再试试。”  
白龙点点头，手指退出的同时堵上了盗贼的口唇，接着腰一沉，蓦地闯入。  
魏无羡觉得自己仿佛被穿透了，涨破了，死死楔在原地，他完全不敢动弹，体内凶恶的大东西尽管蛰伏不动，但一股一股擂鼓似的脉搏透过内壁，像直接他脑海里出声，甚至渐渐和他自己快得要命的心跳声合二为一了。这诡异的感受扰得他心慌意乱，气息也更加凌乱不堪。  
这是近到不能更近的距离，白龙忍得眼底发红，连嗓子都哑了，低声道：“……对不起，我……忍不了了。”  
自己撩的骚，再苦再累也要咬牙上。混血的暗夜精灵毫无头绪，只好病急乱投医，道：“没让你忍着，咱们继续，但是……我现在该怎么办啊？”  
蓝湛似乎也没有太好的解决办法，只道：“……放松。”  
浑身僵持了片刻，换一个普通人，怕是早支持不住了。魏无羡毕竟是久经训练的盗贼，应付得了各种憋屈扭曲的潜伏姿势，听白龙这么说，便努力调整了呼吸，让股薄肌、股内侧肌松弛下来，还尽量让双腿向两边敞开，即便如此，也只能让入口附近好受上一点，内里的胀痛简直无计可施。虽然效果微小到几乎可以忽略不计，可白龙又借机向里推进了不少。这可太要人命了，魏无羡倒抽了一口气，好容易放松下来的肌肉全部前功尽弃，又不由自主地全绷紧了。  
蓝湛：“……还疼？”  
魏无羡搂着他，泪水不受控制地顺着眼角往下掉，一边哆嗦一边道：“疼啊，怎么可能不疼，我可是第一次，当然疼。”  
他说完顿生悔意，不出所料的，体内那根凶物果然又壮大了些。  
这让他哭笑不得，他早该明白这句话有多么地刺激对方，现在又不上不下的，只能要靠极大的意志力才能保持不动，万一应了白龙那句“可能失控”，才是真的糟糕。于是他不敢继续使劲撩，又寻思长痛不如短痛，干脆道：“你先全进来，没事，我受得住。”  
蓝湛艰难地道：“可你……”  
魏无羡勾着白龙的脖子，把他拉近了，细碎地在耳畔与脸颊附近啄吻，一边道：“疼一下也是疼，慢慢疼也是疼，给我来一个痛快的，说不定捅开了就不疼了呢？”  
他自认为这话说得很实际，可传到龙的耳朵里，却堪比火上浇油，也添上了压断理智的最后一根稻草。  
白龙咬住他的嘴唇，将凶物狠狠一楔至底。  
自作自受的盗贼从喉咙深处发出断断续续的呜咽，可更多的被堵在了唇齿之间。魏无羡紧紧攀住白龙的肩膀，浑身湿淋淋地冒着冷汗，汗珠顺着额角一个劲地往下滚。  
蓝湛稍稍清醒了些许，道：“……对不起。”  
好半晌，魏无羡才把憋着的一口气喘出来，龇牙咧嘴道：“宝贝儿，你别跟我客气，挺好的，别道歉。以后你也要这样，该怎么做就怎么做……嘶……比起之前的伤，这点疼可真算不了什么，你要是心疼，就来亲亲我，你亲我我就不疼了……”  
白龙皱着眉，俯身亲吻盗贼的唇角，动作小心极了，甚至有点笨拙。魏无羡张开嘴，把白龙的舌尖勾进来，用自己的缠着厮磨，交换了一个缠绵又甜蜜的吻。那股熟悉的冷香味由浅淡变得馥郁，白龙的佛洛蒙像酒一样甘美，也像酒一样让人熏熏然，催化着盗贼的某些感官变得迟钝，而另一些却变得更加敏感。  
缓过了好一会才，魏无羡渐渐发觉，深处竟然感觉不到疼痛了。可若他稍微一动，被茎身的“节疤”蹭到的穴壁就会开始发麻，甚至还有一点痒。他眯起眼睛，自下而上审视着衣衫半褪的白龙，忍不住道：“蓝湛呐，实在看不出来，你们龙还有这样了不起的习性……交合自带助兴buff的……”  
蓝湛不明所以地看着他。  
魏无羡曲起腿，用大腿内侧去挠白龙的侧腰。他本意是想骚扰一下蓝湛，不想让这个能作弊的家伙轻易地掌控全程，可他这么一动，却牵连到了紧密接触的某些部位的挪动。  
这一下，就像天雷勾了地火，被鳞片覆盖的茎身小幅度地在他内壁上磋磨，好像浓密的小刷子狠狠扫刷了腔内。他尚未开口，先激灵灵地打了一个冷颤，连说话声音都变了调，道：“什、什么东西？”  
虽说魏无羡一招失利，先自伤三千，但敌人的损伤也不能算轻。  
白龙几乎是立刻开始了恶狠狠地冲撞。龙攻势强悍，话少力多，每一次都几乎一模一样的深度，完全一致的角度，虽说毫无花俏，但那根凶物形状逆天，再有佛洛蒙的效果加成，迅速地让魏无羡寻到了少许趣味，他当即十分配合地夹紧了白龙的腰，方便白龙更舒畅地进攻。  
盗贼的双手插进蓝湛的长发里，把刚才随手扎好的马尾扯得乱七八糟。他想笑，可是内里被这么凶猛地肏弄，肏得他声音都软了，道：“……舒服吗，我里面。”  
带着点鼻音的效果反而更好，回应他的是白龙更加用力的突袭。魏无羡又麻又爽，五脏六腑都好像被顶得错了位。他汗流浃背，浑身水光淋漓，仰起头，露出毫无防备的喉咙，被白龙一口叼住，在上面留下了一个半圆的牙印。  
魏无羡哼了一声，待缓过来一点，又不知死活地凑到白龙耳边，道：“二哥哥，你好凶猛呀。老实交代，上次在温泉，你是不是就想跟我这么做了，你完全可以直接来呀，水那么深，下头又烫，我不是只能扒着你才行吗，你爱怎么干就怎么……呜……”  
白龙额头的青筋微微突起，狠力一顶，捣进最深处的瞬间，盗贼果然一噎，止住了未完的话语。  
蓝湛一字一句艰难无比地道：“……你别说话了……”  
魏无羡明知故问：“为什么不让我说话呀，我长着一张嘴不就是为了说话的吗，还是说你更想看我用嘴吃你的‘那个’？”  
白龙倏然退出，仅余一点卡在穴口，又深深吸了一口气，停下了猛烈的抽插，改为缓慢地向里面挤。频率一慢下来，魏无羡便发现了一点不一样的变化。  
粗壮的茎身虽然照旧将肉穴撑得满满，可在茎身的表面，除了鳞片，似乎又生出了什么不一样的小东西，像吸盘，又像柔若无骨的小手指，随着微弯的长柄入侵，穴壁上来回寻摸，似乎是在寻找着什么。  
被狠捣猛撞了这么些回合，魏无羡里面早就又热又麻，被“小手指”左挠右扒，痒得不行。他不住地扭着腰躲闪，一边忍不住边笑边道：“哈哈哈……别闹，蓝湛……这样好痒……你、你要肏就肏，我乖乖配合，别趁机整我啊……哈哈……”  
蓝湛：“并非。”  
穴壁滑腻，虽说快意并不算格外鲜明，可被空置了这么小片刻，竟然开始兀自吸啜，把那将将杵进一小半的器物嘬得滋滋有声。魏无羡一时弄不清白龙的“并非”指的是“并非作弄”的并非，还是“不许躲闪”的并非，正在纠结，听了这淫狎之声，免不得一下子耳酣面热，眼神发飘。再看见这山洞之顶上倒挂的石笋，他恍然记起，刚刚舔过那根宝贝上纵生的小花枝，显然，现下在他里内到处乱摸，恨不得一寸寸全都开垦个遍的玩意儿，恐怕正是这些“小花枝”了。  
他刚想明白，“小花枝”就碰到了一处不易触碰的新鲜地方。那一瞬，如遭雷殛，魏无羡猛地一挺身，从平坦的金床上弹跳起来，毫无赘肉的窄腰，连带半抬头的性器一同撞在了白龙的身上。白龙照旧纹丝不动，可魏无羡却完全淡定不下来，一把抓紧了白龙，还没来得及开口，那突袭的“小花枝”已然折返原处，猛地一撞，再次正中红心。  
魏无羡咬牙切齿，浑身抖如筛糠，道：“什、什么……东西……”  
蓝湛：“这里？”便弃了探索，猛地往里一撞，秉持凶器开始了新一轮的攻击。  
但这一回，寻到要害的“花枝”发挥了吸盘的作用，停在那一处吮住了不放，当肉刃刺进最深处时，“小花枝”就啜着那处往深处拖曳，若是凶物向外退，它便会改啜为碾，磨，抵，蹭，全方位地搓弄着那一点。  
过于凶猛的刺激，让魏无羡连呼吸都忘了。他随着白龙的攻势，止不住一阵阵地觳觫，眼泪，口涎，顺着眼角唇角往下淌，心脏怦怦跳得狂猛，浑身却使不上力，软得像一滩泥，唯有攀紧了白龙的脖颈，随着奔涌的欲潮随波逐流。  
白龙的攻势渐猛，又嫌这样的姿势不够大开大阖，便一把捏住盗贼一侧的小腿放在肩上。剧烈的抽送，小腿随之垂落又绷直，绷出流畅的肌肉线，淋漓的汗水汇聚成珠，不停地往下坠落。被白龙刻意向两边掰开的腿根被抓出了深色的指痕，张到极致的筋络不堪承受，微微抽搐。但这些都远不如穴口被蹂躏得狠，肉刃反复进进出出，磨得那里泛着艳红，细鳞不断刮出一股又一股的泌液，将交接之处糟蹋出一片湿泞。  
魏无羡浑身又热又烫，唯有白龙身上的寒意和捅进来的肉刃能缓解上半分。然而，那不停在穴壁上作弄的吸盘引动着铺天盖地的热流，剩下的另外几根“小花枝”也完全不肯放过他，照旧反复在穴壁的各个位置骚动搜寻。随着抽插渐入佳境，不断抵进深处的长柄棱角，也渐渐开发了出了他体内最深层的销魂点，以至于每一刺，都像一柄尖刀，直插进魏无羡的快感中枢，尖锐、锋利、鲜明，让他根本无处可逃。  
透过模糊的视线，魏无羡昏昏沉沉地打了个寒噤，救命稻草似地抓着白龙往下扯。  
白龙顺着力度俯身下来，与盗贼的探出来的软糯舌尖纠缠一番，刚松开少许，便听魏无羡含糊不清地道：“……还要……”  
他的意思是想继续亲吻，可白龙会错了意，撞得更凶猛，那吸住销魂点的花枝也狠狠一拽，肉刃的尖端直抵最深层的销魂之处。魏无羡一下子腰臀几乎完全悬空，翘起的器物也正撞上了白龙下腹。一片滔天的巨浪迎头拍上，将混血的暗夜精灵眼前打出一片白光。他蓦然向上一耸，浑身几乎崩成了一条直线，短促地呜咽之后，内壁狠狠绞住了楔进体内的凶刃，不仅绞，还用尽力气去吮，像是要把内里的精华吸干似地饮啜不停。  
白龙趁着这股激流狠狠撞了数下，将浓郁的一腔琼浆尽数注入。  
那琼浆又猛又多，又带着一股清凉的寒意，甫一打上腔壁，魏无羡便死死抓住白龙的臂膀，他还没来得及从上一波潮涌中逃脱，就被送上了第二轮的巅峰，性器内的前一股精华还没吐完，第二股就已经争先恐后地挤进了输精管。狭窄的通道一时拥塞，导致了过于长久的高潮，憋得魏无羡几乎灵魂出窍，更是止不住一阵又一阵的剧烈痉挛。  
直至有人在耳边不断呼唤他的名字，魏无羡才缓缓睁开眼睛，这才意识到，他等不及欲望抵达终点，便在途中昏过去了。  
他气息奄奄，抬手勾了一下蓝湛的下巴，眨了眨左眼，道：“宝贝，你可真带劲儿，怎么这么会玩？”


End file.
